Wally Bayola
Walter James Bayola, better known as Wally Bayola, is a Filipino television host, comedian, and actor. He currently hosts the noontime show Eat Bulaga! and has been since 2000. He joined Eat Bulaga! as an off-screen jester host, which entertained the studio audience during commercial breaks and voiced the introduction for the show's segments. Immediately, Wally Bayola became a regular co-host of Eat Bulaga!. He was 28 years old when he joined the show. His roots from a church convent in Naga has flourished into one of the most admired comedians in the Philippine entertainment industry. Wally excels in character comedy, a comedic style that involves playing different characters and producing an overly dynamic personality that is usually based on stereotypes and trends. Notable portrayals include Blacky Lou Blanco of the segment ''BEBOT'', Lola Nidora of Kalyeserye, ''and Nanay Nunal of ''Barangay Jokers. Originally paired with Jose Manalo, the tandem has since grown to include Paolo Ballesteros to become JoWaPao, a comedy trio proclaimed by fans as the successor of the industry stalwarts TVJ. Early life Walter James Bayola was born on 3 May 1972 in Naga, Camarines Sur to Fe and Romeo Bayola. His parents had Wally at a young age, but his father abandoned them thereafter to work abroad. Fearing commitment, Wally's mother left her child at the care of the church to finish her education. Wally grew up in a convent and was raised primarily by a priest, Fr. Francisco Nepomuceno, who is also his maternal grandmother's brother. Wally's mother showed up in his life after many years until she decided to leave her child again to work abroad in Hong Kong. After the death of the priest, his maternal grandmother took him in. While his life at the convent was comfortable, his life with his grandparent was filled with hardship, which was the first time he was exposed to life in poverty. Wally first went to high school at Ateneo de Naga University, but he was later forced to switch schools after so many absences. Wally then went to high school at Naga College Foundation where he became active in its theater club. He was offered a scholarship by the school to eventually pursue a master's degree in theater or drama so he could manage the university's theater club. Aspiring to become a doctor just like his father, he declined the offer. Instead, Wally studied at Ago Foundation College in Naga, Camarines Sur, earning his degree in radiologic technology in 1993. After graduating, he refused to take the medical licensing exam in fear of developing health problems as a result of radiation exposure. Wally cites one of his professors in college who developed cataracts due to too much exposure to radiation as the reason he did not take the board exam. He didn't get to meet his father who was living in Illinois, United States until he was 33 years old as part of his challenge in RealEATV, a'' segment in which the hosts of ''Eat Bulaga! ''were asked to complete different challenges. Prior to ''Eat Bulaga! Into theatre arts Wally’s audience broadened from the parish community to theatergoers when he tried the theater stage in high school. With the help of his theatre mentor William Espejo, he became proficient at improvisational theatre, a skill that would be later be useful for his life as a comedian. When offered by the Naga College Foundation to pursue a degree in theatrical arts, he declined and studied at a different college to pursue medicine. Owing a debt of gratitude to his high school alma mater, Wally still returned to his former school whenever he is invited back to share his experiences and to facilitate the students. During one of his visits at Naga College Foundation, Wally met his future wife Riza Ruen, who was in third year high school at that time. Although Wally graduated with a degree in radiologic technology in 1993, he did not take the medical licensing exam. After deciding to elope with and marry Riza, Wally was forced to grab any small-time job that came his way. Doing stand-up comedy Wally became a fast food crew member, a warehouse stockman, and a sing-along master at a hotel. In 1994, he became part of the Naga-based band Mixed Nutz as a vocalist. Not only did the band give musical performances, but it also did stand-up comedy during its sets. When the popular Manila comedy bar The Library had a show at Villa Caceres Hotel in Naga, Mixed Nutz became the front act band for comedians like Allan K and Philip Lazaro. After seeing Wally's potential, The Library owner Andrew de Real gave his contact information to Wally Bayola. After a few years, Mixed Nutz decided to disband. Wally then decided to migrate to Manila to try his luck in the big city. He became a regular stand-up comedian in The Library. When Eat Bulaga! ''executive Malou Choa-Fagar sought new talents to join the cast of ''Eat Bulaga!, Andrew de Real presented some of his comedians to audition. Wally was ultimately selected to join the Dabarkads. As an Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads '''At the turn of the millennium' Wally joined Eat Bulaga! at GMA Network on 3 May 2000, his birthday. He turned 28 years old at the time he joined the noontime show. Originally, he was simply an off-camera warm-up jester, which entertained the show's studio audience during commercial breaks. He also announced the introduction for some of the show's segments, notably Laban o Bawi. Eventually, Wally Bayola became a regular co-host of the show. He appeared on segments such as Bulagaan, Pinoy Henyo, and BEBOT. A dynamic duo with Jose Manalo Wally also found himself in an unlikely pairing with co-host Jose Manalo after meeting each other on the set of Eat Bulaga!. ''While Jose is known for observational comedy and is usually heralded as the talkative one, Wally excels at dressing up as different characters. Nevertheless, a comedic chemistry between them exists. One of them would throw a line and the other will catch it, turn it around, and out comes a hilarious gag. The tandem has appeared in various movies and television shows. In 2011, they were given their very own show called ''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto. On 2 March 2012, the dynamic duo became certified concert artists after their very first major concert held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. Their sold-out concert, which scored a record-breaking attendance at that time, was titled The Jose And Wally Show: A Party For Every Juan. They followed their success a year later on 15 March 2013 with Jose and Wally Concert: A Party for Juan and All ''at the same venue. '''Staying in character' The segment Juan for All, All for Juan: Bayanihan of d' Pipol began on 28 June 2010. The tandem of Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola were the originally the only barangay hosts of the segment. From time to time, various Eat Bulaga! hosts have joined Jose and Wally in an attempt to add an additional host to the barangay. On 12 October 2010, Paolo Ballesteros hosted in the barangay for the first time. Eventually, Paolo became the third mainstay barangay host of the segment, forming the comic trio of JoWaPao. In 2015, the comedy trio eventually became even more popular after finding fame as the Zobeyala triplet sisters in the hit segment Kalyeserye. Wally Bayola played the role of Lola Nidora, the strict and conservative sister who was originally known for opposing the relationship of his granddaughter Yaya Dub with Alden. In addition, Wally Bayola played the characters of Duhrizz and Dra. Dora. Wally's portrayals of the characters were critically praised as they showed his versatility as a comedian. After Kalyeserye, Wally followed his success with two new characters, Nanay Nunal and Aling Ysing, in the segment Barangay Jokers. In the daily sketch Pamilya Nunal, Wally is joined by his former Kalyeserye co-stars Maine Mendoza, Paolo Ballesteros, and Jose Manalo as the family who are known for having visibly large moles on their faces. Personal life Wally Bayola married Riza Ruen on 10 April 1995. wife - riza children - rianne, lyza, fe, paoloCategory:Hosts Category:Dabarkads Category:JoWaPao